Memories Lost
by Mireou
Summary: Gaara is the Kazekage. As such it is his duty to protect his village from threats. But what will he do when he comes across a greeneyed, threat with no memory? Will he protect his heart and village or will he take a chance and turn the threat into a promi
1. Chapter 1

"Kazekage-sama. Theres a problem I would like to bring to your attention."

Sato Imura waited patiently as he stood behind his lord, waiting for his acknowledgment. Gaara could often be found on his balcony looking at the sky. Turning slightly to look at him, Gaara said, "Yes Sato? What is it?" Sato, a high level Jounin of the Sand stood to move beside Gaara. "I was returning from my mission when I found something interesting my Lord. A female around your age unconscious on our boundaries. I took her to the medical nins. My Lord, she could be a spy. It looked like she fell into one of your sand traps." Gaara turned around and starting walking back inside. "Ill look into it. Follow me and tell me the results of your mission." "Yes, Kazekage-sama."

When Gaara found his way to the medical institution Sato had already filled him in on the missions success and was going to rest now. Kisa, one of the medical nins met him on the way there and gave him a status report on her heatlh. She was awake, and would live but something wasnt right. She claimed to have no memory of where she was or why she was heading into Sand territory. She cant even remember her name but she was found clutching a necklace in her hand. A locket to be more specific. They had tried everything to open it but it wasnt until they searched her that they found a key. They were also shocked to find it also locked by chakra. When it was opened and the chakra overcome, they found a picture of a young boy on one side and on the other there was something carved into it. It said, "For rememberance."

"And so my Lord, we've been keeping a good eye on her. I suggest finding a nin with a jutsu for detecting lies, or something close but we dont have one like that in our village. Perhaps we should ask Konoha for help..." Gaara nodded at her. "Thank you. Ill make my analysis of the girl after Ive met her." She nodded, slightly flustered and hurried off to restock the medical supplies. Gaara entered the room and looked at the girl. She was smiling and laughing with one of the medical nins, aparently fearless of being in enemy territory. He stepped closer and light green eyes were turned on him. She smiled and something fluttered inside him.

He shook it off and waved the medical nins out the the room. "Hello. Tell me your name." A slightly confused look crossed over her eyes and she frowned slightly. "I dont know. I cant seem to remember it, or anything else past waking up a few hours ago..." He looked at her intently. "You seem oddly calm for someone whose lost their memory." She shrugged and faced away from him. "Well, Ive been trying to remember but so far it hastn helped. Im doing what I can so to remember so I guess that helps keep me calm?" He looked at her in disbelief. "How so?" "Hmm... well... there isnt anything more I can do about it right now... so I guess panicking isnt going to help. Besides, I can always make new memories. And I cant exactly miss what I cant remember..."

He nodded and said goodbye to her. She waved and smiled and a second later was asleep. Gaara sighed and sent a genin out to find Sato. He arrived at the conference room shortly after the Kazekage and said a respectful hello. "Sato," started Gaara. "I know you just got back from your mission so I'll allow you a few days rest but I have another mission for you. I need you to travel to Konohagakure village and ask the Hokage there if we can borrow team Kakashi and team Gai. ( ------ this is how its spelled in the japaneses manga. They changed it to Guy in the american version.)

There are two members of those teams that I wish to speak with, Kakashi himself and a jounin by the name of Neji Hyuuga, but only if they can afford to lose them for a week. If not, then ask them if its ok if you, Kankuro and Temari can escort the female intruder to their village to be questioned." Sato bowed and replied, "Yes my Lord and if permitted, may I leave immediatly? I assume my other team mates are not needed for this mission so if I may go by myself and allow them rest?" "Permission granted. good luck on your mission Sato." With that, Sato disappeared and Gaara walked back to his chambers to rest, dreaming of light green eyes and a shy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A shadowy figure stood alone in the mist. A dark cloak covered the top part of his face and all of his body. He smiled, and the air seemed to be heavy with the evil feeling emanating from him. Another form approached him and whispered something in his ear. His face abruptly turned professional. "Good. It seems as if all is going according to plan. Dismissed." The second figure disappeared as quickly as it had come and a smile once again found its way over the hooded figures face.

"The bait is set. Lets see if it sets my trap in motion."

Shiyomi... "Shiyomi..." whispered the whispered the female intruder. Sato, they called him a juunin, turned to her and whispered, "What?" She looked surprised for a moment and then turned to him and smiled at him shyly. He was kind and she had immediately liked him. It helped that he had rescued her. He was also the one to give her a name. She shook her head and said, "Nothing. Im just trying out my new name, thats all." He smiled back at her and pulled up the hood of the cloak so that she was hidden from prying eyes. He said it was for safety duing their journey but she sensed the villages wariness of her. Where did it come from? Were they wary of all strangers? Her thoughts were interrupted as Sato said something to her. "Oh, Im sorry Sato. Can you repeat that for me? Im afraid I was thinking about something else." She heard a small chuckle issue from him. "I said, do you like your name? Do you think it suits you?" She blushed slightly, embarassed at herself. "Quite so, thank you. Its a very nice name." She looked up at him and smiled in gratitude. He smiled back and took her arm as he led her to the meeting place he and the kazekage had decided upon before departure.

He had returned a week ago with news that the Konoha village was too indisposed with missions to allow itself the lose of even two ninjas. the news was no surprised to the Kazekage. So now they were going to head for the village themselves to help out Shiyomi. Sato spent the week alloted to him before heading out again to restock his supplies and get some much needed rest. During that time he was also in charge of looking after Shiyomi, since they still didnt know if she was a threat or not. They had talked a lot during that time, and he began to believe that she really didnt have any memory of her time outside of the village. And so, with that thought in mind, he did all he could to help her remember but he got the feeling that she wasnt putting her heart into it. Like maybe she didnt want to remember but the thought struck him as silly. Who wouldnt want to recover back their memories, and how can their fear something they cant remember? But as the week continued on he became even more sure of the fact. After all, her fear could be instinctual. He quelled the anger that rose when he thought of someone hurting her. She was like a little sister to him and he would try his best to protect her on the trip to Konoha.

"Care to tell me whats on your mind?" She glanced at him and looked away embarassed. "Yes. Asking would only make me feel naive, like I had missed something important." Of course, she already felt like that but saying so would only increase the feeling. He laughed outright at this and she blushed. He grinned at her and she felt her hair being ruffled. "Dont worry about it. You've lost your memories so of course your going to have some unusual questions. No one is going to make you feel inferior or anything." She looked up at him shocked, "So you believe me then! You dont think Im lying about my memory?" A surprised look came over his face. "Of course I dont think your lying. Why would you say that, has someone accused you of it?" She shuffled her feet and glanced down. "Well, no... But I get this feeling from everyone... Like maybe their wary of me and I dont know why. Its part of whats been bothering me. I mean, your village seems to have lots of strong people in it, and yet it seems to be... jumpy... Like every new strange thing is a threat..." A sad look came into her eyes and she heard Sato sigh. "Its true, we are wary of new things. But thats because we live in a time were peace is hanging on a very delicate thread. Theres a thin line right now between being an ally and being an enemy. Some of the villages cross that line, thinking that they can get away with it if they cross back over. But the Sand has always striken back at these attempts to weaken us. Its how we have maintained our strength."

"Oh... Is that why your escorting me to this next village? Because of that line?" Laughter once again returned to his voice as he answered her and she felt relieved that she hadnt upset him. "Oh no, of course not. A few years back we had a chuunin exam take place over there and an... incident... happened involving our kazekage. I guess you could say that the people of that village had saved him. Ever since then the two villages have been close allies. Our kazekage considers their hokage one of his precious people, along with his siblings and the village. I guess you could say that their best friends. Otherwise you would not be going." Her became blank as her thoughts had once again overcome her. She was deeply lost and thought and hadnt realised that they had reached their destination. She gave a small "Oh!" as she bumped into something and looked up, her thoughts chased away at the sight of the kazekages pale blue eyes. She saw something indecipherable flicker over them as she blushed deeply and backed away, apologizing and giving herself room to gain her bearings with help from Sato. She was disturbed by the emotions those eyes brought to the surface and avoided looking at him again.

Gaara had been thinking about the green eyed intruder as he awaited them. He was surprised when he felt something stumble into him and there was a tug at his heart as he found himself once again staring into the green eyes that had haunted his dreams. He looked up quickly as she backed away, mumbling an apology, and saw a smirk and a knowing look plastered on Sato's face. He hid it when the girl turned to him and whispered something to him. Gaara saw his face twist as he tried to suppress his laugh and failed miserably. Irritation and a blush flashed across her face as she looked away from him in embarassment. Gaara cleared his throat and Sato wiped the tears from his eyes as he came forward and whispered what she had said in his ear. "She says your eyes are quite beautiful but do I think that they can see through people? She hopes not because then it would be no hard task for you to see through her clothes. If you are happening to keep this useful ability from the rest of us then maybe its time we had a little 'chat'." Gaara felt his face heat up and he glared at Sato. "If you have enough time to joke around then maybe you should spend some of the energy on the mission. I should also tell you that Kankurou and Temari are too indisposed at the moment to accompany you to Konoha Village. You shall have to do this alone. Is that alright?" Sato winked, "Of course my Lord. And it would be most helpful if you could tell me that secret eye technique? It would be most helpful..." WHAP Shiyomi smacked him over the head and he started laughing again.

He finally stopped laughing and tried to look at the girl seriously but couldnt hide the amusement in his eyes. Gaara nearly smiled as he turned to the girl who was still avoiding looking at him. Sato had a way of making people like him. Sato winked and said, "My apologies miss Shiyomi. Ill try to behave myself during our trip to Konoha." Gaara felt a brief shock as he heard Sato call her by name. "Shiyomi? Did you gain back some memories or had you always known your name?" He felt a little flash of anger as she turned on him now, rage written all over her face. "No, for your information Shiyomi is not my name! Sato decided that he couldnt very well call me 'Hey you!' the whole time we'll be traveling together so he came up with the name! If you doubt my word so much then so be it! You wont have to worry about it again because I dont think I shall be returning!" She turned away from him and stormed off, away from him and the village but not so much that Sato couldnt keep a good eye on her. "Did you really name her? Are you sure thats wise Sato? Like naming a stray because you got attached to it. Just because you've named her doesnt mean she can stay. She could be a threat."

Sato turned to him then, irritation on his face. "With all due respect my Lord, but I dont think she's a threat. And what you said just now was uncalled for!" Gaara sighed and turned away, angry green eyes haunting him. "If she is lying about her memories, then this trip shall reveal her disceit. If not, then she is welcome to stay either here, or Konoha if they will take her. By the looks of it though, she has made up her mind not to come back either way, which is partially my fault. Tell her I apologize for any misunderstandings." Sato had a mind to tell him to tell her himself but then thought better of it. Just this once anyway. He inwardly grinned and nodded to Gaara. "Fine. Then with your blessing, we shall depart."

"Go then, and good luck." was his reply as he saw them take off, and he couldnt help thinking as he looked up into the rain clouds that threatened to overcome the sky that they would need it in the times to come. He shook his head slightly and went inside, convinced he was reading to much of simple rain clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: A Dangerous Path

"Sato? Do you think we should find some shelter soon? It looks like it might rain and I wouldnt want us to catch a cold..." She looked up at the sky with a worried expression on her face, all traces of her earlier anger gone. Sato inwardly laughed at how easy she was to read and how innocent she was. He smiled at her and looked up at the sky, as well. "So little Kitten, are you afraid you'll melt?" She turned on him started to scold him, but he didnt take it seriously since he could see the amusement in her eyes. He looked up at the sky again and turned serious. "All playing aside, I do think it would be smart to find some shelter. It looks like the rain will last through the night." She smirked. "I already know that Sato! Lets go over there, I think I see a cave although its so misty that its hard to tell." He nodded and grabbed her hand as he led her over to the place she pointed out. He ignored the sensation it gave him and sped up. She grimaced and dug in her nails. "Im not hitting on you Kitten, its so that we dont get lost. Not to mention that I would like to reach there before the rain pours down on us. Now please, retract your claws." She sighed and eased up on her grip. "Thats better."

They came up to the cave and he released her hand, wondering at the sense of loss it left him and slowly entered the cave, looking for any signs of danger. "Sato, the rain has started. Hurry up already!" He cursed slightly as she ran ahead of him without watching for other creatures in the cave. In weather like this, it was most likely that this cave was already inhabited. "Shoyomi, be careful and get back here! There might be some...!" He was cut off short as he heard her scream. Terror filled him as he ran ahead to find that she had slipped. He sighed in relief and went to help her up. It was then that he noticed her frightened eyes. He followed them and saw a huge bear towering over them. There was no way for him to physically beat something this size. He made a quick movement with his hands and the bear became confused as the two humans he mauled became logs. It was then that he noticed them farther up the cave, towards the entrance and he lumbered toward them. Sato barely had time for another jutsu as he moved Shiyomi out of the way and earned a swipe from the bear across his arm. His next hand movements caused the chakra in his arm to twist and create a rope that he shot from his palm and twisted around the bear, limiting his movements. The bear let out a ferocious growl as he fell to the floor with a great thump.

Sato sighed and walked back to the front of the cave where Shiyomi was waiting for him. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly as she shivered with fear. He quietly calmed her down until she stopped shivering. She looked at his arm and went pale. "Sato! Sato, are you ok!" She hugged him again, being mroe careful of his arm and started to cry. "Im so sorry Sato! Its all my fault for getting ahead of you like that! If I hadnt been in such a hurry you never would have been hurt!" He felt his heart thump as she once again hugged him and he put his good arm around her as he gave her a small kiss on the head. "Dont worry about it Kitten. Its just a small scratch." He smiled and held her closer. She pulled away from an instant later and started to tear the bottom of her shirt off. "What are you doing Kitten!" He turned away, hoping she didnt notice that his face was heating up. He cursed under his breath when he felt her hand touch his arm. "Its ok Sato, Im not naked. Im just making a bandage for your arm. I dont want it to get infected or anything." He snorted and she shot him a glare. "Dont sit there and act as if your invincible! That wound looks like it hurt, now let me bandage it!" He grimaced as she wound the part of her shirt that she tore away as tight as she could and sighed. He looked at her face now, full of determination and he wondered where the girl who was crying in his arms a few minutes ago went. A look of pain shot across his face as she gave the bandage another tug. There was a tiny smirk on her face, and he just knew that this was her revenge on him for some unknown slight he has caused her. "There. All done. Now that wasnt so bad, was it?" She smirked full out this time and he growled at her. "Oh no. It wasnt so bad at all. I just feel as if my arm has been castrated, thats all!" She poke him on the nose and laughed. "Good! That means you'll be healed in no time!"

Sato let out a snort as he saw her sit down on the floor of the cave. He gave in and went to sit next to her, staring out at the rain that had caused them so much trouble. His thoughts turned inward to Gaara and the look he saw him give Shiyomi after she ran into him. He had to quell the small flame of doubt and jealousy that worked its way into his heart as he shot a quick glance at the girl next to him. She noticed his look and smiled at him and he felt his heart give a flip. This was no good. He couldnt allow himself to have these feelings over this girl. She was too important to his plans to finally get his kazekage to thaw out properly. He could not allow himself to feel jealous. But as time wore on, and the conversation picked up between them, he suddenly wished he could stay here with her forever, and to hell with Gaara. Finally, tired and spent, they both fell asleep next to each other, and Sato's dreams followed in Gaara's wake and chased after a green eyed girl who always seemed to stay just beyond his reach.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Sleepless Nights

"Things are progressing nicely." whispered a cloaked man as he stood before his leader. "The trap is sprung. There is nothing that could go wrong now. Soon, we shall take over and nothing will stand in our way."

"Gaara. That girl you sent away with Sato. Are you sure it was wise to send them out in such weather?" Kankurou asked his brother after he came in that night. The rain was still going strong and Gaara had spent the day worried for his friend and, although he would never admit it, even to himself, the girl Sato called Shiyomi. It would have been wiser to have sent them out after the rain had ended but Sato was persistent to go and he must admit, he was also in a hurry to get the girl as fara way as possible. Her green eyes havent given him a peaceful nights sleep ever since she wandered into the village and now it would seem as if he would have to spend another sleepless night in worry. That girl was nothing but trouble and he should be glad to be rid of her but somehow, he couldnt help but miss her. He hadb een alone for so long, and had always dealt with it in his own way. Why now does that same lonliness threaten to crush him? Why should he keep seeing her angry eyes in his mind and regret their argument? It was all very new to him and he was confused as to what should be done.

"----aara?" His thoughts were interrupted as Kankurou said his name again, impatient this time. "Gaara. Are you listening?" He closed his eyes for a moment to gather hsi thoughts. "Im sorry Kankurou. What did you say?" Kankurou sighed and shook his head. "I asked you if you thought I should go after them. After all, Im done with that mission you assigned to me and so is Temari. We could catch up and go with the original plan. After all, we still dont know if this girl is a threat to anyone yet. We might only be adding our problems onto Konoha." Gaara wanted to rub his head, to see if the headache he's had for the last three hours would go away. "No Kankurou. Im sure Sato can handle the girl. You and Temari are needed here. Konoha arent the only ones in short supply of trained shinobi." Kankurou nodded. "Very well then. I shall go see the shinobi in charge of the missions then, and do what I can." Gaara nodded and Kankurou dissapeared.

Later that night, Gaara went to his room to lay down. He had seen the medical ninjas earlier and they had given him a potion to cure the headaches but the sideaffects had made him extremely drowsy, and for once his dreams werent haunted by the site of smiling green eyes.

The next day Kankurou caught up with Temari. She called out a greeting to him and he asked if he could talk to her while they ate lunch. She nodded and they went to the local ramen shop. Temari smiled. "Kinda reminds you of Naruto, huh? We owe him a lot." Kankurou smiled. "Ya. We do. Anyway Temari, I wanted to ask you something about Gaara..." A worried look flashed across her face and was gone again. "Is he ill Kankurou?" He shook his head. "Not that I know of, its just that ever since that girl was found, he's been acting strange..." Temari looked thoughtful for a minute and then a smile broke out on her face. "I see. I dont think we have anything to worry about Kankurou. Im sure Gaara will be fine." I hope... she thought to herself as she and Kankurou finished the rest of their meal in silence.

A/n: I apologize for the short chapter. Its late, and im surprised I could write anything at all. :P I can only do so much in a day and ive already written out chapter two as well. Again, my apoogies. Ill try to make later chapters at least 1000 words or more.


	5. Short Story

Ok. To start off, first I would like to thank everyone who has shown me support for my story. by support I mean telling me whats right and whats wrong. Please. bear with me in my time of need. Its not that I have writers block or anything, its just that my life is a little hectic right now and even though there is an order to the chaos, its just a little hard to find under all the... um... chaos. Im working some things out though so I hope it will get better! (I need Hikari here to influence me heh heh)

Anyways, I was lying in bed when I got the urge to write something short, so heres a little seperate story for you to enjoy.

FIRST PERSONALITY

"He is such a pain!" fumed Yuika as she rant and raved on her way to school. "Who did that boy think he was! He... he... kissed me! My first kiss! ARGH!"

WHAP

Yuika grabbed her hand and didnt know wether to laugh or to cry, the pain was awful. "Yui-chan! Whats wrong! Did you get hurt!" Yuika moaned as she saw the boy running down the street. Its not as if she had meant to summon a demon! Much less a perverted one! Even if he is kinda nice... she thought to herself but quickly shook such thoughts from her head. After all, the jerk had only been following her around for a week now! She couldnt seem to send him back! She would though, if it was the last thing she did!

The demon boy leaned down and took her hand to look at it. She glared at him and he sighed. "Im not gunna eat it or anything. Im just making sure its not sprained." He stole a glance at her and looked away. "You know, if you dont want me here, just send me back..."

A look of pain crossed his face and she felt guilt overtake her. "Its not that. Its just that your presence shocked me. I thought they would be sending me an angel..." It didnt help. He looked more pained. "So I guess you dont want me then..." She sighed. "No. Thats not it at all..." "So you do!" His face lit up with such joy that she couldnt help but smile at him. "Yes, of course I do."

Suddenly he grinned. "Then I guess you would mind me doing this then!" With that said, he gave her a but wet lick on the cheeck and took off running. She cringed and screamed, "Ewwwww! Demon, Ill get you for that!" she yelled as she got up and chased him, smacking him with her bookbag. "Ouch! You know, maybe I wouldnt do that if you called me by my name!" "Hmph. I cant do that and you very well know it! That would mean that I would be taking responsibility for you and that would make it impossible to send you back. I was promised an angel, not some sick perverted demon! no matter how cute and I intend to get one, so dont get use to it here."

"Awww!" he made a puppy dog face at her and was suddenly gone. "You cant get rid of me that easily! By the way, how did you hurt your hand?"

She gritted her teeth. "Because you made me so mad that I punched a wall!" All she could hear was that annoying laugh, echoing off into the distance.

School didnt seem to give her a break either. One of her friends must have saw her with the demon because they all assaulted her as soon as she walked in. "Who was that cute guy with you! How did you meet him! Are you dating!" Soon she just tuned them out, smiling and such when nessecary. This stuff didnt really worry her much. She had greater duties than to worry about boyfriends. Besides, Tamers usually fell in love with their Summonings so at the moment the only thing she was worried about was returning the faulty Summon!

Yuika was a Summoner, a Tamer, call it what you like. The only reason she was even one was because some random entity, wether a Summon or something higher, suddenly picked her out of the blue to fight like this. After they had you picked they gave you separate personalities to help you deal with it better. Once both personalities had accepted their role then they would merge and the Tamer would then become stronger, having the magic of both personalities merged as well. It was all she could do to defend herself while she tried to bring about a Summon and still control herself. Every day the Tengu attacks got worse. It was now, or never. She only wished they had given her the angel she was promised and not this perverted demon. She screamed on the inside. It was all so frustrating! She needed some air. "Teacher, may I use the restroom?" Her teacher nodded, not paying much attention. When it came to Tamers, not many people cared about the things they did. They only had one purpose. She was probably the only one of her kind who had decided to take up an education. It never mattered to anyone that the Tamers couldnt barely do basic math. After all, they were only created to fight.

She ignored the wave of disappointed that washed over her. and walked outside, breathing in the cool, clean air. It bit at her throat and stung her eyes.

Wait a minute...

As far as she knew, it couldnt be this cold today. That must mean that it was the Tengu's again. She growled in frustration and drew a figure in the air with her hands. It multiplied and spread out, and when she opened her shut eyes, she could see herself in the land of the Tengu. It was like another demension. There were four in all, and they all coexisted. All of them were in the same place as the other, only on a seperate plane. The different planes, the three most commonly known as Heaven, Earth and Hell. Angels, Humans and Demons. The humans are in the middle of the angels and the demons, kind of like a sandwich made up of nothing but magical properties. Most of the ones with the magical abilities are the demons and angels, but every once in a while, you come across a gifted human, one able to summon these creatures for battle. It had caused many wars until it was finally figured out, but even now the line between war and peace is drawn very thin.

Anyways, back to the story. It wasnt until recently that another demonsion was found. The land of the Tengu, or better known as Limbo. For some reason, this dimension was different than the rest. While its true that the others were packed in closely together and coexisted, they never actually overlapped. This one did, and it was with Earth, the most influencial of the planets. Because of this, they have control over us for the simple reason that they have the more magic. They've also been sapping our planets life source. For every thing it takes from us to add to its desolate land, ours die a little more. Thus the battles. For the last 100 years, random people have been chosen to take up this battle.

SECOND PERSONALITY

I am one of them.

As I find myself now in control of our body I find myself in Limbo. I look around the area, and all I can see is desert. I can feel the Demons presence close to me and it gives me comfort. Unlike my former self, I have no qualms about who is given to me, as long as he is strong. I can tell that this one will suit me very well. As I look around Im on the alert. Im waiting for the Tengu to make its first move and Im not kept waiting long. I can just barely get out of the way. It would seem that my other self wishes to be in control. I fight her and the Tengu moves again. I get hit in the arm and I can feel its poison spreading in me. Tengu are the only beings whose magic can be called a poison. Even if your magic is strictly physical or ephemereal. This makes the Tengu a highly dangerous and infectious breed. Damn the girl for fighting me now. I cant handle them both, alone.

I can feel my arm go numb and I can only be thankful that it was my left. I quickly draw a runic symbol in the air and smile as the Tengu is revealed to me. I send an arrow of power his way and hit him in the leg. I got lucky. Normally, it would take me one hit to kill of a single Tengu but thats with both my arms useable. Tengu's may be powerful but they are slow and stupid, much like a harpy. This is bad. This poison must be stronger than I though, for I can feel my body stop responding. I can see now that the one I hit was a decoy and the real one was out there somewhere, snickering at me. I couldnt cope, and so I gave the girl her control back. This is her fault so let her deal with it.

FIRST PERSONALITY

Say it

-No...-

Say my name, set me free!

-I wont-

SAY IT

AKULLA! she screamed in her mind, no longer able to move.

It was enough, and the demon was now hers, to do with as she will. She could hear his cruel laughter and the Tengu's shrieks as he ripped him apart. No matter how kind a demon is, or how much you think you can change them, this is their element. Killing is what they are good at. Its what they enjoy. That is why they are the most chosen ones for battle. Angels are to peaceful. Thats why she had refused this gift. Thats why she had fooled herself into believing she was worthy of an angel. But as her demon Akulla leaned over her to pick her up and take her home, suddenly, looking into his eyes, she couldnt find any grief or disappointment in either herself or him. Yes, he was cruel. That was part of who he was, but it was also part of her. She would go to school and make something of herself. But when she wasnt doing that, when she wasnt living for herself, she would live for him and for her destiny.

-Or maybe I'll just kill the bastard!- She thought as he took the advantage of her innability to move to kiss her one more time. Inside, she smiled and she could feel herself slowly merging and becoming stronger. It would take time but for now, this little understanding between them would be enough.

A/n: I know. Short. But this time, its suppose to be. I might add more to this one later, if I get any reviews for it, but for now I'll leave it as is. o ( ) o

I hope this doesnt throw any of you off to much Thank you for your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Shiyomi called out in joy. "Look, Sato!! Its the village! Im so happy, I can finally meet the people who can help me!" Inwardly she flinched at the thought of regaining her memories although on the outside, she acted as happy as she could for Sato. She was positive that she didnt have him convinced though. Nothing got through him. Besides, its not like she didnt want to know what it was that was missing... its just that... whenever she thinks about it, whenever a flash of something crosses her mind, she felt like she would be suffocated in an ocean of tears. She was afraid of what could happen to make her so sad. She didnt want the pain, and so she fought against it.

Sato looked down at Shiyomi for a minute and felt the worry enter his mind. Although she was smiling, there was a tightness about her face that he couldnt ignore... "Shi-cha"

'"Sato!!!"

Sato looked up quickly and couldnt help but smile at the blonde haired ninja. "Naruto-sama. What are you doing here at this time? Your Hokage now right? Time to act like it!! Paperwork boy, paperwork!!" Naruto grimaced and he laughed. "Uh, hey Sato? Isnt this the girl that lost her memories?" Sato nodded and Shiyomi smiled shyly up at Naruto. "Its nice to meet you, Hokage-san." Naruto looked away. "Eh, call me Naruto. Hokage-san is for old people." He leaned in closer to her. "Do I look old to you?" She giggled a little and replied, "Of course not my Lord, but isnt it respect to call you by your title?" Naruto shrugged. "Even if I am Hokage, I am still Naruto. By the way, what do we call you?" She blushed, "Oh! Forgive me my lor I mean, Naruto-san. Sato calls me Shiyomi." Naruto smiled. "Shiyomi is a nice name. Shall we go?" "Of course my lord." replied Sato.

later on

"Shiyomi, this is Neji Hyuuga-san and this is Hatake Kakashi-san. There is one other person, a Sasuke Uchiha-san but we hear that he is in the infirmary as of now, so these two will help us out." Sato smiled down confidently at Shiyomi. "These two are best suited to the kind of interrogation we plan to use." Shiyomi stared up at Sato with a frown. "And the other kind of interrogation? What happens then?" Sato looked uncomfortable. "Of course, since its you that kind of interrogation wont be necessary, so dont worry about it, ok Kitten?" Shiyomi's eyes went out of focus and she whispered in a strangled tone, "Torture. Just say it Sato. You mean torture." Without realizing it, she slipped into an unconcious memory of her past. She could see blood everywhere, and hanging up from nothing more than thorny vines was a middle sized figure. It had multiple cuts and bruises along its body and could no longer be distinguished as male or female, dead or alive, or even if it was human. Shiyomi fell to the floor, holding her head and screaming. When Sato touched her in his panic, she screamed out in terror and a wave of chakra washed over them and slammed them into the walls. Shiyomi slumped to the floor, out of strength. She let herself sink into the darkness where her memories could not go and stayed there.

"Shiyomi! Shiyomi!!" Sato crawled over to her and started to shake her. "That wont do any good." Said a medical nin, leaning against the wall where he fell. "She's fainted from whatever shock she's been through. All we can do is not move her around anymore, and wait for her to wake up on her own. We dont know what the psychological damage is yet, so please, keep your distance. Medical Nin, come! We have a patient." He stood up tenderly and was relieved to find he had no broken bones. "We shall take over from here." He waved to the group, and the medical nin started to lead them out to get treated. Sato didnt want to leave her side, but could find no excuse. So he left with the promise that he would return.

In the middle of the night Sato snuck into Shiyomi's room. He looked down at her peaceful face and could see no traces left of the terror of the night before. 'Why hasnt she woken up yet?" Just as that thought left his head her eyes opened and he was faced with their brilliant green again. He sighed in relief, until Shiyomi took one look at him and asked, "Who are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sato paced before Shiyomi's door and sighed. 'Does she really not remember me...? Is this what happened to her before? And most importantly, does it keep repeating? And why? For what reason?? Dammit, I want to help her!!' Angry with himself, he slammed his fist against the wall and flinched. 'Ok, not the smartest move there Sato, but I do feel better now.' He opened the door a little and peeked in as Tsunade sat with a sleeping Shiyomi, going over her with her chakra. 'If anyone can help her, it would be Tsunade. I just need to calm down. I shouldnt even be bothered by the fact that she doesnt remember me. So why does it hurt so...?'

Tsunade finished her evaluation of Shiyomi and was shocked by what she found. "Sato! You can come in now!" Sato all but ran into the room. "Whats the matter with her, Tsunade? Is she going to be fine?" Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "Im sorry Sato. Theres something deeply wrong with her. And its very suspicious. Someone has blocked the flow of chakra to her mind. It causes her to lose her memories periodically, but every time she does, her mind withers a little more away. If we cant fix this, she will die." Sato sank to his knees beside her bed, a look of horror on his face. "Is... isnt there anything we can do to save her?!"

Tsunade looked at him with a look of great sadness. As she was looking over Shiyomi something happened and she got all the flashbacks of her life that she had forgotten. How her family had died, and how she herself had killed them. She saw how terrible the pain was for her and how she lost her sense of self and went on a rampage, killing more than half of her village and then locking away her chakra so she could die, albeit slowly. Then she saw the figure cloaked in shadows. He sent a cold chill down her spine and she immediately wanted to kill him. He came to her then, and locked away her memories. Time and again he would send her to a seemingly random village and would release her memories. Once again, they would overtake her and she would kill evreyone, till he came and became the 'saviour' by locking her memories again. Each time that happened though, more and more of her would die inside. Its the same, even now.

"Im sorry Sato. But I believe that the only way to help this poor child, would be to kill her. We cant release the hold on her memories, nor can we stop her from dying slowly. Im afraid its the only" "No!" Sato yelled at her. "I refuse to let her die! She... she means to much to me!" He rushed to her side, and in a swirl of chakra, they were gone. "Wait, you fool!" Tsunade screamed but it was to late. They were gone. Tsunade sank into the nearest chair and rested her head for a bit but then got up again. There was no time to be lazy. "Rin! Get me an anbu team now, to meet me at headquarters! And get me Naruto-sama. Theres something we need to discuss."

The cloaked figured smirked, as he watched from Shiyomi's self what was happening in the land of the leaves. Let the fool try to save her. Let them all do as they will. After all, she was a disposable pawn in his game of cat and mouse and if she survives after her usefullness runs out, then he will just kill her himself. Or maybe he will have her do it, just as he had her kill her family all those years ago. A fitting end for such a pawn he would think. But if things keep going on as they are, he just might find another use for her, involving the Kazekage of the land of sand. Yes, that would prove most helpful. He grinned and cut off his connection with her mind.

I know, I know! My chapters are short and everything, and I dont have much time to update, but I will continue to do my best with the story! Please, bare with me! I dont have a thing such as a beta or an editor! 


End file.
